List of weapons
Weapons have a regular fire and an EX attack, which can be used in exchange for one card from the super meter. List of Weapons 'Standard Weapons' Peashooter - An average damage weapon with good range. It has a light blue color and looks like a laser beam. The standard issue weapon that is given to the player. It travels straightforward at a high velocity, for a boss that can give you a lot of horizontal distance to dodge, it is a good choice. EX: Mega Blast - Fires a large, slow-moving projectile that deals considerable damage. It will hit a target three times before disappearing, it is a good burst of damage that can be aimed at the usual eight directions. ---- Spread - A high damage spread gun that works best if you can get close to your target. Shots disappear after a short distance. It has a red color and looks like some small spikes. Best used to deal high burst damage when the opportunity presents itself, especially when that boss is stationary. EX: Eight Way - Fires 8 large spikes that deal high damage, but move very slowly. It is best when using against background bosses like Psycarrot, Goopy's Tombstone and Beppi's Balloon and Carousel. In the game's code, this weapon is called 'spreadshot' ---- Chaser - Fires small, slow-moving projectiles that home in on the nearest target. Deals about half the damage compared to Peashooter. It has a lime color and looks like a star with a small tail. Best used when the concentration is better allocated to dodging. EX: Chaos Orbit - Spawns a four slightly bigger projectiles that circle the player and protect them from incoming enemies. ---- Lobber - Fires small, slow-moving projectiles that home in on the nearest target. Deals about half the damage compared to Peashooter. It has a lime color and looks like a star with a small tail. Best used when the concentration is better allocated to dodging. In the game's code, this weapon is called 'bouncer' EX: Chaos Orbit - Spawns a four slightly bigger projectiles that circle the player and protect them from incoming enemies. It is good when some bosses have minions like Baroness' jelly bean or Rumor's worker bees ---- Charge '''- A high-damage, high-velocity shot that requires the player to hold down the firing button for maximum effectiveness. It has an orange color and looks like a wave for the uncharged projectile and two waves twirling each other for the charged projectile. Releasing the shoot button before the charge is complete will fire a small, light damage projectile. It needs a lot of precision to use and it it will do quick work to bosses if you master it. EX: Radial Barrage - Releases a short-range, but a big Area-of-Effect burst of damage from the player, it is very good at the phase of the Phantom Express, especially in the last phase, that is The Head Of The Train. ---- ---- '''Roundabout - Fires a boomerang-like projectile that moves in the direction it is fired for a moment, but proceeds backwards for a long distance at a much higher velocity. It has a turquoise color and looks like a unclosed ring. Best used when firing backwards or fleeing obstacles and to set up damage, this is the second option to chaser for bosses players want to focus on dodging as you still have to line with the boss most of the time, but it deals way more damage. In the game's code, this weapon is called 'boomerang' EX: Jumbo Rebound - Launches a larger, thicker and closed version of the standard shot that will try to go back to the player. You can dodge it and it will chase you until all eight hits are used up or it touches the player again, there is a glitch that one hit will not count so only seven hits worth of damage is counted toward to total after all eight hits. Plane Weapons Primary Fire: Peashooter - Fires small shots with high velocity that deal normal damage. EX: Chomper Missile - Fires a rocket which starts slow but picks up speed after a short distance, and chomps in regular intervals whatever it comes into contact with. It is best used when the boss has a big horizontal hitbox. Secondary Fire: Mini-Bomb - Lobs a small bomb from the plane in a downward arc that does above average damage. It has an Area-of-Effect damage and it can stack with the direct hit which deals the same amount of damage. It will best when you don't want to stay in a straight line horizontally. EX: Magnet Mine/Missile - Fires a barrage of magnets that home-in on nearby enemies and explode. It is best used when there are too many minions on screen and you want to clear the screen. Mini plane Fire - When the plane is in mini form, they can still shoot a short range weapon, and they are weak, it is just to sneak in some chip damage when in mini form, or to complete the Bravo Zulu P-26 achievement. 'Super Attacks' Super attacks can only be activated once the player has filled their super meter with 5 cards through parrying objects or damaging enemies. There are only three, and they are each extremely powerful, and to be used carefully. 'Super Art I - Energy Beam '- After a brief pause, stalls the player in the air and fires a large stream of liquid from the head of the player. Fires exclusively horizontally, dealing massive damage. 'Super Art II - Invincibility '- After a short animation, the player is allowed a short duration of invincibility. 'Super Art III - Giant Ghost '- The player spawns a ghost counter-part of themselves which constantly spins, dealing high damage per hit. The ghost is controlled by the player without removing control from the player's original character. This can make it difficult to manage both characters on screen via a single controller. '''Plane Super - Super Bomb Morph - '''Transforms the player into a giant bomb, slowing movement speed slightly. While all other attacks are temporarily disallowed, if the player hits the target, massive direct and Area-of-Effect damage is dealt. However, any object that comes in contact with the player will detonate the bomb. Damage Values Trivia * Most of the EX weapons are stronger than Super Arts in term of total damage of five EX compare to one super. However, using five EX attacks can take longer and leaves Cuphead more vulnerable to attacks, while the Super Art I and the Plane Super render Cuphead invulnerable for a short amount of time. * Plane Peashooter deals more DPS than the Mini-Bombs. This means that the Plane Peashooter is generally better for sustained fire on a target, while the Mini-Bombs can be used to take out minions while damaging the boss at the same time (such as Cala Maria's eels). * It is unknown the AoE of Lobber EX Kablooey deals damage individually like plane's Mini-Bombs or Super Bomb Morph, where direct hit and explosion damage is separated or it acts like a projectile Charge EX, where the explosion deals the same damage in that area. __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Weapons Category:Collectables